24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Day 9: 4:00pm-5:00pm
Characters I'm trying to figure out who was Rask's henchman (the one that got Jack out of the car and frisked him, and later set up the secure link in the computer)? Was he Danilo, or "Armed Man"? I'm also having trouble taking a good, clear shot of his face, so anyone that can take a good screengrab, feel free. Thief12 (talk) 14:03, June 3, 2014 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure "armed man" is the old guy who frisked Jack, played by William Key. And Danilo is Radko's assistant based on his actor's pictures on the internet. I can't get a good shot of Key either, the only clear shot I get of his face his eyes are a bit closed, which I think is not appropriate. --William (talk) 14:34, June 3, 2014 (UTC) :There's a guy who had significant screen time too. And who's "Minister #1"? --William (talk) 14:36, June 3, 2014 (UTC) ::This was probably the best shot I could get. Thief12 (talk) 15:09, June 3, 2014 (UTC) ::I just spotted "Minister #1" by rewatching the scene with British officials. The camera lingers in this guy for a while, so when I Googled "Simon Green", the same guy came up. Thief12 (talk) 02:35, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Episode Main Image Right, I find the current episode image of Farah and Simone a bit awkward to be honest. It's alright, but as a big part of the episode was Jack's undercover op, maybe an image of Kate smiling on the ground after successfully taking out the torturers would be better (people rarely smile on 24). Or perhaps of her being hung up (quite the unique way of hangig someone up). Or if we stay with Simone, why not of her chasing after Yasmin or Simone's expression as seen from the inside of the bus right before she gets hit? Maybe the current one will grow on me over time. I just thought we could do better and thought the imagery of Kate hanging with her arms to her back was so unique, as was her smiling with relief. Sadly, I cannot take screencaps myself, so I cannot provide any alternatives. 02:07, June 4, 2014 (UTC) :The part you are talking about (Kate smiling) is when she is laying on the floor and half her face is obscured. I think the current one is more compelling; it's unique and shows a pivotal moment in the episode. Besides, we already used Kate's image two episodes ago. Noahcs (talk) 02:52, June 4, 2014 (UTC) :Can we do this one slightly different? She looks like she has a mustache. OneWeirdDude (talk) 14:44, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Here's a screencap I took of Kate that I think might work as the main image. I feel like the episode was mainly about the undercover operation with Jack and Kate from pretty much the first scene until the very end. This one shows that she was tortured and tied up yet still managed to kick butt. I don't have any problems with the current main image, but imo Farah was really more of a plot device than a memorable character. (Hope I'm posting this correctly, it's been a while since I did this Wiki stuff). SeanPM (talk) 19:24, June 5, 2014 (UTC) :Actually, I kind of in an agreement that the episode image should be changed since the undercover operation is a more focused storyline of the episode. BattleshipMan (talk) 19:29, June 5, 2014 (UTC) ::How about Jack's hilarious double take in the car? Scene had me rolling and it's certainly not something you see every episode. --Pyramidhead (talk) 02:08, June 6, 2014 (UTC) :I like it, but it's kinda whitewashed, then again the whole episode was like that. Omar Madha must really like those kind of shots. (he did the same thing with Jack and Audrey's reunion and Karl Rask's reveal) Noahcs (talk) 03:42, June 6, 2014 (UTC) ::I think it's a pretty great screenshot, when looked at full-screen. At the size that it ends up on the sidebar, I'm not so sure, mostly because of the "whitewash" effect that Noah mentioned. But I could live with that, I guess. Thief12 (talk) 16:20, June 6, 2014 (UTC) :::Maybe you should let the other admins know about this and see what they think. 17:52, June 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::The Kate firing shot isn't great at small size - do we have a shot of Kate hanging up by her arms? I thought that was a very memorable visual from this episode--Acer4666 (talk) 13:07, June 8, 2014 (UTC) JD Roth-Round I'm just having problem identifying these SS agents... Do you think this guy is JD based on this? --William (talk) 10:27, June 5, 2014 (UTC) :I don't think that is him - it might be (I haven't watched the scene to see) but there are more shots of the actor on his website where he seems like a different guy to the pictured SS agent--Acer4666 (talk) 11:23, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Rask henchmen File:9x06 Rask henchman.jpg File:9x06 Rask henchman 3.jpg I'm not sure but this guy could be Jonathan Cohen. Just throwing out a possibility. --William (talk) 04:46, August 26, 2014 (UTC) :I don't think they're the same guy myself, but could be wrong--Acer4666 (talk) 11:43, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Second guy Anthony Skrimshire? --William (talk) 12:18, February 12, 2020 (UTC)